villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Inquisitorius
The Inquisitorius also known as''' Imperial Inquisitors', '''Inquisitors', Red Blades or simply Jedi Hunters, were a dark side organization that existed sometime during the early years of the Galactic Empire. They were an organization of force-sensitives who were recruited by the empire into trackind down and killing all remaining Jedi who survived Order 66 and to locate force-sensitives and either recruit them into Imperial ranks or have them executed if not cooperating. They appear in'' Wars Rebels'' serving as the primary antagonists of both the first and second seasons. Overview The Inquisitorius was an organization formed sometime after the empire's formation at the end of the Clone Wars. The goal of the organization was to track down and assassinate all remaining Jedi that survived Order 66 in order to have imperial rule be left unopposed. They were equipped with black and grey combat armor and red spinning double-bladed lightsabers. Besides killing Jedi, the Inquisitorius also searched for force-sensitives from civilians to Imperial cadets and would have them executed if they wouldn't join the ranks of the empire. The Inquisitors were essentially agents of the Sith who tracked down and eliminated their enemies both Jedi and even other Sith like the renegade Darth Maul. History Agents of the Sith In 19 BBY, Supreme Chancellor Sheeve Palpatine had ended the Clone Wars with the dissolution of the both the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems and formed the Galactic Empire from the remnants of both governments. Palpatine used the attempted arrest by Jedi Master Mace Windu as justification for his power grab and declared the Jedi Order enemies of the state and had them destroyed via the execution of Order 66 turning all Clone soldiers and commanders against their Jedi superiors. Many Jedi however, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, survived Order 66 and so Palpatine had the Inquisitorius formed as a means of trackind down and eliminating the Jedi for good. The Inquisitors were found and recruited and had themselves trained at the hands of Palpatine's apprentice, Darth Vader, who taught them the ways of the dark side of the force and had them wield double-bladed red lightsabers which had the capability to spin in a circle. Many of the Inquisitors were actually former Jedi with one of them being an former guard at the Jedi Temple. Interrogation chairs were developed by the Inquisitorius and a Pau'an took office as the leader and was simply known as The Grand Inquisitor. In order to help them in finding the surviving Jedi, the Inquisitors were taught to study the records of the Jedi Order to analyze their fighting techniques and it made them dangerous fighters. Due to their mission, Inquisitors were allow to commendere any personal of the Imperial Military that they needed and all Imperial Officers that came into contact with them had to obey their orders. Due to their privilages, many Imperial Officers such as Admiral Kassius Konstantine had loathed the Inquisitors calling them "mystics" as a result of their privilaged authority. The Inquisitors were also assigned another mission in which they were to track down and have all force-sensitives taken into Imperial custody in order to prevent them from falling into the hands of the Jedi. They also took part in Project Harvester which involved identifiying all Imperial Cadets in all of the academies across the galaxy to see if they were force-sensitive and have them taken into imperial hands. All who cooperated became Inquisitors while those who didn't were properly executed. Insurgency on Lothal Approximately one year after the rise of the empire, the Inquisitors were dispatched across the galaxy for the sole purpose of eliminating the last of the Jedi and maintaining both Sith and Imperial rule over the galaxy. Around 18 BBY, the Sixth Brother was active and began his search for all force-sensitive children but he gave up his original mission after he found out that a force-sensitivr old enough to recieve Jedi training was found in the Outer Rim and so he was sent there to eliminate him. Unknown to the inquisitor however, the force-sensitive was actually Ahsoka Tano who left the order after being wrongfully accused of treason during the final years of the Clone Wars. He traveled to Raada and set a trap for the former padawan and dueled her but, he wasn't as physically fit as Ahsoka and she was able to defeat him and stole his lightsaber crystals. The Grand Inquisitor eventually found out about Ahsoka and her identity shortly afterwards but not before informing Lord Vader. When rumors surfaced of a Jedi leading a rebel cell on the Outer Rim world of Lothal reached Imperial ears, Vader had the Grand Inquisitor dispatched to the planet in order to deal with the rumored Jedi threat. Kanan Jarrus was eventually identified and the inquisitor chased him and the rebels until Kanan finally surrendered in an attempt to allow his cell to retreat and avoid capture. The former padawan was eventually interrogated by the inquisitor onboard a Star Destroyer but, the rebels broke in and rescued him and during a lightsaber duel between the two, Kanan won and the Grand Inquisitor killed himself in response to his defeat. After the inquisitor was killed, two more would be eventually sent in to the planet Lothal to eliminate the rebel cell. Finding Ahsoka Tano After the Grand Inquisitor was killed, Darth Vader located a rebel fleet and attacked it while they were over Lothal. Phoenix Squadron engaged the dark lord but were all shot down due to his superior piloting and force abilities. During the skirmish, Vader destroyed most of the fleet and even managed to find out that Ahsoka was alive using his force senses. With the need to eliminate the Jedi still open, this was an opportunity to have the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother dispatched and the two were eventually deployed and they began their hunt for the two Jedi that killed their leader. While she was intercepting transmissions on Mustafar, Ahsoka found out about the inquisitors' plan to abduct force-sensitive children and Alora and Pypey were soon kidnapped over the planets of Chandel and Tabobo respectively and such action brought the two inquisitors into contact with the Ghost Crew. Behind the Scenes The Inquisitorius first appeared The Star Wars Sourcebook in 1987 for Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game written by Curtis Smith and Bill Slavicsek. Their role was later expanded in many other sources of the Star Wars Expanded Universe now known as Legends which is declared non-canon. The Inquisitorius was later re-canonized in Star Wars Rebels which also has many re-canonized Legends material as well. Site Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Assassin Category:Dark Knights Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Fascists Category:Tyrants Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:The Heavy Category:Hegemony